mischkefandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Mann
Jack Mann was famous for one of his earliest calls to the Mischke Broadcast. He told the story of how he was blinded by his friend in a shooting accident. Soon after, his wife left him and ran off with the man who blinded him. It was often mentioned that he was from Yankton, SD. He has said that he has written multiple science fiction books (as well as a "porno book"), but none were published. Subsequent calls often dealt with Jack boasting about his latest endeavors or strange, almost unbelievable stories (see specific shows below). Jack would often claim to personally know people that Tom would bring up in casual conversation. Upon further investigation, Mischke would discover that Jack knew a lot about the person in question -- but the person in question would never remember Jack or anything about him. Jack's calls continued to come in for a few years, until Jack one day called in to mention he was dying. He seemed rather despondent and went on to debunk a lot of his previous calls -- including his original call where he claimed his friend had accidentally shot him and run off with his wife. In actuality, his wife had left him and Jack shot himself in the head in a suicide attempt. He survived, but was blinded by the unfortunate incident. He also confessed to a few other falsehoods and then said his goodbyes to Tommy. Was this call also a lie? Hard to tell. Jack has never called in since. Audio featuring this caller *clip - One of Jack's early calls. He tells the story of how he is blinded for the first time. (from Mischke Madness) *1998-08-31 - Jack calls in about 30 minutes into the recording. They discuss his history and a recent incident in which he stayed up for a week straight and was accused of sexual harassment with a local South Dakota radio station. Mischke investigates and confirms Jack's claims by calling an on-air personality at said radio station. Sure enough, the story is confirmed. *1999-04-16 - Jack calls in about half way through the show. He's put on hold and brought on the air a few times and mentions that he knew Huguenot Bob. He's put on hold again while Bob gets time to call back. Another 15 minutes later, Jack is on the line with Bob. He clearly remembers Bob, but Bob doesn't remember him at all. Mischke brings up another instance where this happened where Jack knew Soucheray's cousin, but she didn't know him. *1999-06-29 - Jack calls (at 33:00) to ask something about Summit Beer, but somehow it comes out that he wrote a "porno book". Mischke mentions that Jack never sent him any of his science fiction books, and he gets the address of the station and promises to send one. *clip - "Jack from Yankton, South Dakota calls in looking for an apology. Not only does he not get an apology--he also gets called a few names and ends the call about ten times madder than when he called in. I could be wrong on this, but I don't think I've ever heard Jack call back in to the Broadcast since..." (from Mischke Madness) category:callers